Sepupu, huh?
by Squishy ilyjgn
Summary: Luhan yang ngambek dengan Sehun dan Sehun yang sakit karena kehujanan didepan rumah Luhan/ Bad Summary / HunHan/ SehunxLuhan/yaoi/DLDR!/Mind to RnR, please?/


Hujan kini masih mengguyur dengan amat lebatnya sejak pagi tadi. Membuat seorang namja mungil bernama Luhan memandang resah dan khawatir ke arah luar rumahnya, tepat disana berdirinya seorang namja rupawan kekasihnya, Oh Sehun.

Sudah 2 jam lamanya Sehun berdiri di depan rumah Luhan, bukan karena tidak diperbolehkan masuk, tetapi lebih karena sepasang sejoli itu sedang bertengkar yang berujung Luhan mendiamkan Sehun. Dan juga, bukannya Luhan tidak khawatir akan keadaan Sehun sekarang, sungguh, jika bisa dibilang hati Luhan sekarang cemas memikirkan kekasihnya itu kedinginan dan bahkan bisa saja membeku seperti batu es.

"Kau maafkan saja, Lu. Kau tidak kasihan padanya." kata Baekhyun, sahabat Luhan yang sedang menginap akibat Luhan minta ditemani saat sedang keadaan galau-nya.

"Huh, biarkan saja." Kata Luhan, tapi yang walau bagaimanapun terlihat raut wajah cemasnya saat menatap kearah jendela untuk melihat Sehun.

"Tck, kalian ini! Kau kan sudah berpacaran dengannya selama 3 tahun, Lu. Masa karena masalah sepele seperti itu kalian sampai seperti ini."

"Mengantarkan seorang yeoja dan melupakan dinner denganku sampai aku harus pulang malam sendiri, kau pikir itu sepele, Baek? Biarkan saja dia disana. Toh kalau lelah sendiri dia akan pulang."

"Dan mulai meninggalkanmu? Ya tidak apa-apa sih, lagipula kalau kalian semakin renggang, mungkin saja hubungan Sehun dan yeoja itu, hm siapa namanya, irene? Ya, mungkin hubungan Sehun dan Irene akan semakin akrab, dan oh mungkin saja habis dingin-dinginan disini, ketika Sehun pulang ia malah dihangatkan oleh Irene." Kata Baekhyun "Yasudah, Lu terserah kau saja, aku ingin video call dengan Yeoli-ku dulu, jangan bersedih terlalu lama, aku juga harus menemani Yeoli, mengerti?" Lanjut Baekhyun dan pergi kekamar tamu, tempat ia menetap selama menemani Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan, kini wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna membayangkan kalau omongan Baekhyun tadi ada benarnya. Tidak. Sehun hanya miliknya, ia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun direbut orang lain, terutama seorang yeoja. Tapi, Luhan juga ingin memberikan pelajaran untuk Sehun agar tidak melakukan _hal sepele_ yang membuatnya bersungut marah seperti ini lagi.

.

.

"Lu." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang bisa dibilang menyedihkan saat Luhan akhirnya datang keluar menghampirinya setelah 2 jam lamanya ia menunggu dibawah guyuran air hujan yang dingin ini.

"Pakai ini, dan pulanglah." Kata Luhan dan menyodorkan payung bergambar hello kitty kepunyaannya ke arah Sehun.

"Luhan, maafkan aku. Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya." Ucap Sehun berusaha menggenggam tangan Luhan. Walau hanya sesaat, Luhan mengernyit khawatir saat tangan Sehun dingin seperti batu es.

"Pulanglah, Sehun. Kau tahu, aku harus menenangkan diriku dulu." Kata Luhan melepas tangan Sehun dengan perlahan.

"Sampai kapan? Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti kemarin. Kau juga tahu kalau aku tidak bisa kalau tidak denganmu, Lu."

"Kau akan sakit, Sehun. Jadi pulanglah. Jangan membuat hubungan ini semakin sulit." Luhan mulai terisak, dan tanpa meminta izin, Sehun memeluk Luhan.

"Maafkan aku, Lu. Aku mencintaimu." Kata Sehun membuat Luhan semakin terisak.

"Pulanglah. Jangan mengejarku, tunggu sampai aku yang kembali padamu, Sehun." kata Luhan menghapus air matanya dan melepas pelukan Sehun.

"Aku akan menunggu, sampai kapanpun." Kata Sehun. Dan setelah mendengar jawaban Sehun, Luhan pun pergi.

.

.

2 hari sudah Luhan tidak melihat Sehun dikampus, hari ini sebenarnya Luhan berniat untuk bertemu dengan Sehun dan memulai semuanya kembali seperti semula. Tetapi berkali-kali Luhan pergi ke fakultas tempat Sehun, namun ia juga tidak mendapati kekasihnya disana.

"Hey, Lu. Mencari Sehun?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat saat ia ditanya oleh Chen, yang diketahui Luhan adalah teman sekelas Sehun.

"Dia sakit sejak 2 hari yang lalu."

"Sakit?" Luhan semakin cemas, ternyata firasatnya tentang Sehun menjadi kenyataan, dan ia semakin menyesal karena membuat kekasihnya jatuh sakit dan malah mengabaikannya.

"Iya, dan um apa kalian bertengkar, Lu? Aku dengar dari Irene, Sehun merasa bersalah padamu dan membuatmu marah padanya."

"Irene? A-apa sebegitu dekat Sehun dengan Irene, Chen?" Tanya Luhan, sungguh, sekarang hati Luhan seakan terbakar oleh api cemburu. Ternyata benar perkataan Baekhyun, oh tidak. Bagaimana kalau nyatanya Sehun malah berbalik pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sangat dekat, aku dan sepupuku saja tidak sedekat mereka." Kata Chen

"Huh? S-sepupu?"

"Iya, aku dan Jongdae. Kami berdua tidak sedekat mereka."

"Bu-bukan kau. Maksudku Sehun dan Irene." Luhan bingung, airmatanya sudah mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Mereka sepupu, Lu. Ya walaupun sepupu jauh, itupun Sehun baru tahu 5 hari yang lalu, saat ia datang ke pertemuan keluarganya dan mengantarkan Irene pulang. Katanya keluarganya dan Irene memang sedikit bermasalah, jadi ia baru mengetahui hal itu kemarin."

Dan tidak ada satu perkataan Chen lagi yang Luhan dengar. Kaki Luhan seakan lemas hingga tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya saat Chen memberitahu kenyataan itu.

"Se-sehun, maafkan aku." Air mata Luhan pun turun, ia menyesal karena telah marah dan cemburu terhadap kekasihnya itu tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun terlebih dahulu.

"Lu! Luhan!"

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya, dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah pucat Sehun dan menyadari dirinya yang kini berada di ruang kesehatan kampusnya.

"Sehun?"

"Syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar, Lu" kata Sehun sembari memeluk Luhan yang baru sadar dari pingsannya.

"A-aku bagaimana bisa? Oh ya tuhan Sehun, kau sakit. Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Luhan panik.

"Suttss, tenanglah, Luhan. Sakitku sudah hilang setelah melihatmu."

"Maafkan aku, Sehunnie, hiks. Aku bodoh. A-aku tidak sempat merawatmu dan mendiamkanmu saat kau sakit" Luhan kembali terisak dipelukan Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lu. Sekarang aku sudah sehat. Lihat aku."

"B-benarkah?" Luhan menatap Sehun takut, perlahan tangannya mengusap pipi Sehun lembut hingga Sehun menutup matanya, merasakan sentuhan nyaman yang sudah lama ia tidak rasakan. Hey walau bagaimanapun, 2 hari tanpa Luhan bagi Sehun seakan seperti 2 tahun lamanya. Ingat, Sehun itu adalah pacar possesive yang tidak mau jauh dari Luhan.

"Hm, Lu. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, soal Irene." Sehun mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"S-soal itu, aku yang minta maaf, a-aku tidak tahu kalau kalian .."

"Sepupu, aku yang salah, Luhan. Karena tidak sempat memberitahumu hingga kau cemburu seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau juga baru tahu, kan? Chen menceritakan semuanya. Maaf soal aku yang terlalu gampang cemburu, Sehun. Maaf karena tidak memberimu kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya. Maaf karena .."

"Suts, hey, sudahlah, lagipula sekarang hubungan ini sudah membaik, kan? Apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Um! Aku sudah jauh lebih baik saat kau ada disini." Kata Luhan yang menenggelamkan diri di pelukan Sehun.

"Jangan menjauh lagi, Lu. Kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku saat kau mendiamkanku."

"Tidak akan, sayang."

"Kau memanggilku apa?"

"Eh?" Luhan mengerjap polos.

"Aku suka panggilan baruku." Kata Sehun mengecup kening Luhan.

"Jangan menggodaku seperti itu, Hunnie, aku malu." Ujar Luhan memukul pelan dada Sehun.

"Lu, kau tahu?"

"Uh?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." kata Sehun sembari tersenyum, senyum yang akan selalu membuat Luhan meleleh saat melihatnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hunnie"

.

.

End

.

.

Oke fix, ini ff tergaje yang pernah gua bikin. Ff tercepat yang langsung muncul di benak gua abis ngerawat sepupu gua yang sakit.

Don't ngebash, oke? Maafkeun kalau ceritanya abal-abal, gua pun bahkan bingung mau digimanain ini cerita sebenarnya.

Tangan gua gatel buat nulis ff lagi, mianhe belum bisa ngelanjutin ff Sasuhina yang satu lagi, otak gua lagi stuck karena ngurusin skripsi T-T

Oke cukup sekian dan terimakasih.

Dear Love,

Shirai Hato Chan


End file.
